


Hide and Seek

by rogueonestan



Series: convivencia / retired!din [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically another retired!din piece for mandoctober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: when you return from the market one day, you find din playing hide and seek with your five-year-old daughter
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: convivencia / retired!din [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hide and Seek

Humming to yourself, you unlock the gate to your front yard and smile to yourself. You’ve been at the market all morning purchasing basic necessities that are running low at your home. Normally you don’t try to stay out for too long away from your  _ aliit,  _ especially since you have your adoptive son and your five-year-old daughter at home, but you’ve been meaning to do a quick trip to the market for a while now.

Closing the gate behind you, you notice the front door is slightly ajar, not uncommon but also a bit concerning for you. You also notice the only noise you can hear is the birds chirping that accompanied you on the walk back to your home. Your cheerful mood is suddenly taken from you as fear creeps into your body. You know you have nothing to worry about, Din will do anything to protect his  _ aliit  _ but the years on the run has made you to always think on your feet. Slowly opening the front door, you begin to creep into the living room where nothing looks out of the ordinary, besides from your  _ riduur  _ being on his hands and knees, looking behind one of the chairs you have in the room. Your shoulders immediately loosen up as you let out a deep breath.  _ Your family’s safe.  _ You’re about to ask what your partner is up to when he calls out for one of your kids, “here,  _ ad’ika,”  _ he says in a singsong voice. 

You try not to make your presence known, but a snicker slips from your lips as your  _ riduur’s  _ head suddenly whips to look behind him, only to find you with one hand on your hip while the other continues to hold onto the basket that carries your purchases from earlier. The smile on your face returns at the innocent sight before you. 

Lightly placing the basket on the table that’s in front of your couch, curls of dark brown hair from your peripheral vision catches your attention. Scoffing lightly, you begin to figure out what your family has been up to since you’ve been gone. You make your way towards your husband whose face has a tint of red by being caught red-handed, “whatcha doing?” 

“ **_I lost our baby_ ** .” 

“Which one?” You seem unphased by your partner’s statement as you shrug your shoulders nonchalantly at him, “we do have two.” Muffled giggles can be heard from the other side of the room. Looking behind you, you see curls of brown hair and deep brown eyes quickly make eye contact with you before quickly ducking back down. Glancing at your partner, his smirk matches your own as you shake your head at what your life has become. Rather than being constantly on the run, somehow the  _ Maker  _ has decided to bless both you and Din of having a peaceful life with your clan of four. 

You’re about to slowly back away from your  _ riduur _ when you hear another set of giggles. Looking to your left, you see your oldest child at the bottom of the stairs. You quickly close the distance between you and your son, leaning over to engulf him in your arms. Lightly bouncing him in your arms, a few soft hums leave your lips. You continue your movements as you begin to make your way back to Din, “I think your  _ buir  _ has finally lost it, don’t you think,  _ ad’ika _ ?” The smile on your son’s face increases as incoherent babble noises leaves his lips, “yeah, I think so too.” 

“Learned from the best.” You immediately look over at him with a shocked expression on your face, your mouth gaped open, “you lost it the moment you decided to marry me.” 

“That’s not true. I lost it when I agreed to steal a baby with you from the Empire.”

“We didn’t steal him.”

“What, borrowed?” 

“No-“ 

You hear another set of giggles from your daughter. Laughing along with her, you quietly offer the baby in your arms to your husband, who gladly accepts. The smile on his face is emitting brightly as he looks at the two of you. You shake your head once again as you make your way over to the couch. You mouth, ‘ **_she’s hiding behind the couch_ ** _ ,’  _ at your husband. 

Placing both of your hands on your hips, you look behind the couch. The giggles from your daughter fill up the room again as you smile at her, “well, well, well, what do we have here?” You ask as you tilt your head at your daughter, a tactic you’ve developed from being Din’s partner over the years.

“Daddy and I were playing a game.”

“Oh yeah?” You ask as you raise a brow at her as she nods, “well, come on out.” You say as you offer her one of your hands. She slowly rises up from her crouched position behind the couch and has a sheepish smile on her face, her cheeks tinted a light red as her father’s had earlier, as she takes your offered hand while looking down at her feet.

It’s now your turn to crouch down to her level with a soft smile grazed on your features. With your free hand, you lightly tuck a strand of loose hair behind your daughter’s ear, then letting your hand gently cup her cheek. Affection fills your eyes as you look at your daughter lovingly. Your youngest looks at you with the same twinkle in her eyes as her smile grows as each moment passes. If it grew any bigger, you’re sure that her face would crack in half.

“ _ Briikase _ , did you enjoy your morning with your  _ buir _ ?” She nods her head eagerly, “what did you do?”

You left for the market shortly after making and eating breakfast with your family. Every morning, you encourage your daughter to help you cook breakfast for your clan of four. It’s something the two of you look forward to as it has become a part of your daily routine. Almost every morning, Din will join the both of you halfway through your cooking, always insisting that you should’ve woken him up, but you never do, always insisting your  _ riduur  _ that he should get the rest he deserves, especially since he’s always persistent that he should care for your oldest when he cries in the dead of night. 

This morning was different from other mornings. Din never came downstairs with your eldest in his arms while you were cooking breakfast. You had just finished cooking when you noticed the table wasn’t set when you placed the food on the table, something Din usually does when he decides to finally join you. After getting the plates down from one of the cabinets, you tell your daughter to set the table as you get your boys. 

You first enter your nursery where you see your oldest is still sound asleep. As you admire his peaceful features, his soft snores are the only sound you can hear. Reaching out, you lightly scratch at your son’s ears, cupping his cheek softly. Careful not to wake him, you take him up in your arms. 

With his head on your chest, listening to your calm and steady heartbeat, you quietly make your way to the bedroom you share with your  _ riduur.  _ A slight creaking comes from you slowly opening the door and you shake your head at the sight you’re greeted with. The sight before you is almost the exact same as when you entered the nursery. Soft snores escape from your  _ riduur _ ’s lips. It’s a rare occasion for Din to sleep in. You weren’t planning on waking him up, always insisting that he’s the one who needs sleep the most after years of not being able to sleep peacefully. You walk quietly to his side of the bed, and with your son still secured in one of your arms, you crouch down and scratch gently at his scalp, in which Din hums in content. A small smile appears on his face, and yours when you see that he’s still in peace even in his slumber. 

One loose curl falls on his forehead by you running your fingers through his hair. You gently tuck the curl behind his ear and you’re about to go back downstairs to have breakfast with your two children, not being able to bring yourself to wake your husband, when you see his eyes beginning to flutter open. The smile on his face immediately increasing after being greeted with his  _ aliit.  _ A soft ‘ _ ner kar’ta’  _ slips through his lips as you greet your husband a good morning by pecking your lips gently against his. The smiles on both of your faces both increase by the simple action. 

You feel one of Din’s hands gently grasp the nape of your neck, silently asking you to stay. You were able to give him another kiss and leave to check on your daughter when you hear a series of high-pitched giggles from behind you. Din’s hand slowly removes itself from you as you crane your neck. Seeing your daughter in the doorway, you see her with the biggest smile on her face, “breakfast is ready,” she tells you. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,  _ Briikase.”  _ You say with your voice as sweet as honey. She nods almost as quickly as she rushes down the flight of stairs. Turning your attention back at your husband, a momentarily look of shame crosses your features, a small frown upon your lips, “I’m afraid that’s my cue to leave.”

“I’ll join you shortly.” 

“No, you don’t have-“ 

Din just shakes his head against the pillow, “don’t,  _ cyar’ika _ .” 

“You should sleep.” You insist.

Din just shakes his head at you, “I’ll join you three in a minute.  _ Go.”  _

Sighing lightly, another tactic you’ve learned from your partner, you slowly rise to your feet and run your fingers through your  _ riduur _ ’s hair one final time before you make your way back downstairs to your daughter with your son still wrapped securely in your arms. 

After enjoying a quiet, or at least a somewhat quiet, breakfast with your family, you offhandedly mention to your husband of making a quick trip to the local market when he offers to watch over the kids while you’re gone. You’re quick to decline his offer, insisting that he go back to bed as you take at least one of your children with you. But being the good husband he is, Din is also quick to decline your offer, saying how he’s capable of watching over two children alone.

Your daughter begins to recollect her late morning with her father and brother while you went into town, “we went outside to look at the garden. we drew, we painted, we had lunch!” She continues to recollect about her day with her  _ buir  _ with great excitement and a huge smile on her face. It never fails to bring a smile to your own face when you see your daughter’s happiness. 

Once she’s done telling you about her day, you crane your neck and you see Din has gotten up from his position on the floor and is now resting in the chair he was looking behind when you returned home, falling fast asleep with your son secure in his arms. 

Wrapping your daughter up in your arms, her arms immediately wrap around your neck, and you begin to walk towards the stairs to take her up to her room. Glancing behind you one last time, you try your best to take in everything, everything about the moment, before you look into your daughter’s dark eyes, one of the many traits she inherited from her father, “I think it’s naptime, don’t you think  _ ad’ika?”  _ She nods eagerly as you ascend the staircase as quietly as you possibly can without waking up your two boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a used:  
> aliit - family  
> riduur - spouse  
> ad'ika - little one  
> buir - father  
> briikase - happy (daughter's name)  
> ner kar'ta - my heart  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart


End file.
